


And The Saga Begins

by keep_on_zoinking (orphan_account)



Series: I Really Like You A Lot [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, im sorry, little bit of louis fluff, narry'lilo, some narry fluff, this was not what i wanted but, zayn and harry have a heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keep_on_zoinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys literally do nothing in a hotel. That's my sorry excuse for a part three. Harry and Niall get better acquainted and Lilo happens for approximately 0.2 seconds. And Zayn has a little bit of a break down but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Saga Begins

VIII.  
They were always busy. One job after another, but they were helping people. With the size of their group, five young boys all together, they always took on the bigger jobs. They left little things to smaller groups. Like their last job, clearing out a small pack of werewolves that had infested a town. They did the big jobs. They were always busy, but they had to wait for big jobs to show up.

They were currently at a hotel. Zayn had said they needed to rest, and so they did. They always listened to Zayn, he was the oldest and he had a lot of experience. 

Liam and Louis had gone off a few hours prior, Louis had fallen asleep on the couch and Liam had carried him to bed. Louis, being a light sleeper due to the job, had woken up, but upon seeing Liam was carting him off to their room, just cooed and stuck one hand behind his neck and the other in his hair.

Zayn was the next to go to bed. After Liam and Louis left, it was just Niall, Harry and Zayn. Niall was laying across them both, his head in Harry's lap. Zayn had patted Niall's feet and lifted them off his lap so he could get up. "I'm going to head to bed. You two should go to bed soon, okay?" He walked over so he could pet both of the boys' heads.

"Night Z." Niall called.

"Night Zayner, sleep well." Harry watched him go.

Niall soon got u and Harry thought that he was going to bed, "Haz? Do want some hot chocolate?" Harry was wrong about his assumption, but got up to help Niall.

Niall always carried food with him since they didn't have a kitchen where they could leave things. Niall went over to his bag and ruffled through it until he found the box. He shot Harry a smile and a thumbs up, "It's got rainbow marshmallows in it."

Harry shook his head. This idiot was so cute. Niall got out two mugs and warmed up some milk. Harry opened the box and got out two packets. Niall removed the mugs from the microwave and handed them to Harry. Harry put the mixture into the mugs and stirred it up. He handed one to Niall and kept the other. Niall grabbed his hand and lead him to the corner of the kitchen. Niall hopped up onto the counter and patted the spot next to him. Harry obliged and pressed himself against Niall's side.

They sipped from their mugs and sat in a nice comfortable silence. Niall swung his feet back and forth and Harry grabbed his hand. Niall looked at him.

"Hey Harry." He said quietly.

Harry smiled at him. This boy was so perfect. "Hey Niall."

Niall smiled back at him, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "Can I do something?"

Harry was a bit puzzled, but answered nonetheless, "Yeah, course."

Niall put his cup down beside him on the counter. He turned towards Harry and put a hand on his cheek. Niall pulled Harry into a kiss. To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement, he had liked Niall for the longest time. Harry put his cup down as well. He put a hand on the back of Niall's neck and pulled him closer. He put his other hand on the small of Niall's back.

It was nice and it made Harry feel all tingly and there were butterflies erupting in his stomach and Niall was soft and he tasted like chocolate. No matter how many times Harry had imagined this, and yes he imagined this, he was a _man_ , a man with _needs_. Those needs just happened to be in the from of a short, pale Irish boy that talked too much and waltzed around as if he were the actual fucking sun. Who do you think you are, Niall?

Niall pulled away gently, but kept his hand on Harry's cheek, the other around his wrist where he was holding the back of his neck. "Was that okay?" Niall asked, a little out of breath and _okay_ that was hot.

Harry nodded a bit on the frantic side, "Yeah. Yeah, that is more than okay." 

 

Niall smiled and pulled Harry down a bit so he could connect their foreheads, "Harry, I like you."

_Oh, wow, really? Never would have guessed, but thank fuck._ "I really like you too, Niall. I really like you a lot."

Niall smiled and nodded lightly, biting his lip so he could contain his happiness. "That's good. That's really good actually."

Harry sighed, Niall. Niall was pretty and he was nice and he actually fucking liked Harry back. What a miracle. Niall pulled away and Harry pouted.

Niall looked at him as if he were expecting something. "So?"

"So? So what?"

"Are ya going to ask me to your boyfriend or not? I just don't give away kisses like that."

"I don't know, you were the one who initiated the kiss, maybe you should ask me." Harry smirked at Niall.

"Ya tosser." But Niall was smiling.

Harry hopped down from the counter and got on one knee, "Niall. You beautiful beast you, light of my life, fire of my loins, will you do me the huge," Harry grabbed Niall's hand, "And I mean _huge_ honor," Harry paused and looked into Niall's eyes. He almost lost it there because Niall was really cute, he was biting his lip and his face was really flushed. Harry stood up, still taller than Niall even when he was on the counter. Harry kissed his nose and Niall giggled, "Of being my boyfriend?" Harry ended with a sweet tone, his hands on either side of Niall.

Niall looked at him, still flushed, "I don't know. I'm not sure if that was grand enough."

"Well I don't know how grand you want it to fucking be, Niall, everyone else is asleep."

Niall laughed, "Okay fine. I'll accept."

Harry leaned into Niall, "Good. Are you tired?"

"Harry Styles, are you asking me to sleep with you? What kind of a lady do you think I am?"

"You're not a lady. No lady swears as much as you do."

Niall shrugged, "Fair enough."

IX.  
When Niall told Liam about their relationship, he wasn't really surprised. He was happy for them, yeah, but, "Well of course you two got together, you've been mentally dating since you met. It was about time you got together."

Not happy with Liam's reaction, Niall and Harry waited for Louis to getup. He entered the room shortly after Liam had. He had once told Harry that he couldn't really sleep alone. He always liked to have someone _there_. Back when they had fist grouped up, Louis always insisted to have Harry with him because he felt Harry needed to be protected. Louis was just a protective bugger all around. When it came to Liam, he would never leave his side during a hunt. He either had a hand on his arm or they were back to back. He wasn't quite as protective over Zayn, of course because he was older than the others and felt obliged to be their caretaker. But he always trusted Zayn to take care of everyone else so he gave him comfort. Harry had always been the baby of the group, he was the youngest. But, when Harry managed to grow two feet taller other the course of his teenage years, Louis loosened up the leash a bit. Only a bit. Niall was not so lucky, though. Niall was the baby of the group. He was the youngest out of all of them. Louis had some great instinct to take care of Niall and make sure he was okay at all times. Niall was small. Like really, really small and he was young, He also managed to get himself hurt a lot. Whether it was a little cut or if his face was bleeding a waterfall, Louis had to take care of him. No option. 

So, Liam having gotten up, Louis was up. "Mornin', love." Louis said as he kissed the top of Liam's head. Liam reached up and squeezed Louis' hand. He pulled him down into his lap and settled his face in the back of Louis' neck, his arms wrapped around Louis' waist. Louis cupped his arms around his boyfriends' and leaned into his touch. "Mornin' lads. What are you two dorks looking excited about?"

So, Niall and Harry shared the good news. Louis was excited, but had the same view as Liam, that it was bound to happen eventually. Seeing that they weren't going to get a better response, they just waited for Zayn to wake up so they could tell him.

But, his reaction wasn't something they were prepared for. When they told him, a strained smile stretched across his face and he told them he was happy for them. As the day went on, Zayn seemed to be less and less happy about the situation. 

It was almost time for Harry to call it a night. Liam had tugged Louis off to bed and Niall had fallen asleep on the couch. Harry was in the middle of a yawn when, "Harry? Can I talk to you?" Harry got up and Zayn led him out into the hallway.

"You and Niall are dating." Zayn said simply.

Harry was confused. "Um yeah, we are. Is that okay?"

Zayn looked a bit shocked, "Yes! Yes, of course, it's great it's just that..." Zayn trailed off, gesturing wildly, trying to find his words, "Niall is my baby brother. And you know how important he is to me and-"

"Zayn, you aren't worried about me and Niall, are you? You know I won't hurt him. You _know_ that Zayn."

"No, no, Haz. That's not what I'm saying, I just." Zayn closed the gap between him and Harry and pressed him against his chest. "No. Harry, I trust you and you're probably the best person to be with Niall, it's just... He's my baby brother. And you're my brother and I don't know how to feel about Niall," Zayn paused and pulled away from Harry. keeping him at arm's length, " _Growing up._ "

"Oh Zayn." Harry said, pulling Zayn back into his chest. "He's always going to be your little brother." Harry knew this was more. Zayn had always taken care of them all. He had taken care of Niall since their parents died when he was little. Zayn had always been Niall's number one, and honestly, he probably always would be. 

They heard the door open and Niall came out with a knife by his side. "Oh. You guys weren't in there, I thought you'd been dragged out by something." Niall said no more and turned back in to the room. Harry smiled, what an idiot. He turned to look at Zayn and Zayn gave him a nod. "Fist bump." Harry knocked his knuckles against Zayn's. It was going to be alright. 

Harry followed Zayn into the room and Zayn ruffled his hair and told him goodnight. Zayn walked into the room he shared with Niall and Harry flopped onto he couch and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friend! Thank you so golly goshin' much for reading this it means SOOOOO much. ily. I fyou could do me a favor and not be invisible guys, that'd be the bee's knees. You hear that? The. Fuckin', Bee's. Knees. Have you ever seen a bee's knees? Well you better strap in, cause you're about to. 
> 
> Could you please tell me what _you_ want to see in the next chapter or chapters to come? Just a little opinion, right me a paragraph, anything would be perfect.  
>  And also, if you haven't heard today: Your face= hella. You cute
> 
> That is all, thank you love
> 
> (I lied I have one more thing to say. Go check me out on tumblr, please, if you like One Direction and Narry! http://crowgurt.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
